soulstarian_saviorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Wingding Biggs (Jenny)
Appearance Jenny is a short adorable woman with long sky-blue hair that she usually wears in a pony-tali in order to keep it from dragging on floor. She as large Brown eyes and thick bushy blue eyebrows. She has a gap in her teeth and a cute round nose. As for her body type, Jenny is very thick, with large breasts and wide hips. Jenny is typically seen wearing a pink top with darker blue pants or a skirt. Her shoes are typically black, a pale periwinkle or pink. And she sometimes wears white socks or stockings. Jenny chooses these specific colors because they compliment her hair. But that doesn't mean she's shy of wearing different colors on special occasions. She also has pearl earrings the she wears almost all the time since they are her birth stone. However, the most important article of clothing that Jenny wears is her signature pink hair bow. The bow is the number one item Jenny is never seen without. Whether its in her hair, on her clothes somewhere or wearing it on her wrist. The bow is her trademark and very sentimental. Despite young and borderline child-like appearance, Jenny is actually 30 years old. Personality Despite her adorable squishy appearance full of light and fluffy colors. Jenny is actually very cunning, highly intelligent, highly ill-tempered and loud. She is a small, demanding little thing and she very rarely takes no for an answer. Ever since she became even the least bit rich, a mere hundredaire, Jenny has been extremely protective of her money. Becoming absolutely paranoid at people who might try to take it from her. Despite all this, Jenny can be a very nice and noble human being. For example, she donates to charities all the time, while she is protective of her money, she will admit that she has so much of it that she sometimes just doesn't know what to do with it all. So donations seemed more than reasonable. She also funds many projects like governmental weapons testing and other things. Jenny is also a very skilled inventor and engineer. Over the course of 9-10 years she invented the most critically acclaimed weapon of the century: her umbrella. The weapon was so amazing yet dangerous that Jenny refused to mass produce it for the military or make avalible for any sort of legal purchasing. "If we get shit as powerful as this baby into the hands of others, some kind of chaos is gonna start" -Jenny in response to not mass producing her umbrella. Jenny is also insanely irresistible without even trying to be. Seriously, there are times where she will accidentally seduce people without realizing how she was acting. She's aware that she isn't ugly but she as no idea the kind of effect she has on people. She can sometimes be extremely charming, like the prince in anyone's fantasy, or super adorable when she's blissfully unaware of something. Despite her intelligence, Jenny is a little bit of a scatter brain. Her mind can sometimes wander with her next billion-dollar idea. And she often miscalculates her own net worth. Skills/Abilities Jenny is a skilled mechanic and engineer. And above all that she is an excellent inventor. Inventing things is how she became so rich after all. She's so amazing that her genius was requested to help the military. Jenny is talented in many other fields as well. Such as her talent of playing the violin and her wonderful singing voice, which has also made her plenty of bank, selling albums and such. Jenny is also a skilled actress. Jenny's fighting skills are nothing to be looked over either, as she is a quadruple black belt. Jenny Enterprises Jenny Enterprises is Jenny's main company that she runs. Jenny Enterprises does many things: * buys and owns smaller companies/businesses * sells inventions/ buys the rights to sell other inventions * record labels * they make movies/ tv shows * they do various research studies * and many more things * (its basically a weird fusion of McDuck Enterprises and Wayne Enterprises) Greatest Invention Jenny's greatest invention is her critically acclaimed umbrella. Since its her greatest, obviously it isn't any ordinary umbrella. Jenny began her journey to inventing the umbrella when she was earning her second black belt as a martial artist. Her sensei told her that she wasn't confined to use any of the traditional weapons found in his dojo, and encouraged her to go out find the weapon that suited her best. After finding that no weapon worked for her, Jenny took it upon herself to make her own weapon. After seeing an umbrella while window shopping, Jenny was completely inspired. The umbrella can do a multitude of different functions: * she can fly on it like a witch on a broomstick (she sits on the handle and the actual umbrella part is in front) ( in this mode, its has handle bars for jenny to hold onto) * it can deploy pink, hair bow shaped grenades * fire a plasma laser * it can fire smaller, more bullet-like plasma blasts * act as a shield when opened. * act as a sword or a bo-staff when closed * self destruct * reassemble it's self * it has a holographic screen on the inside that allows Jenny to see what's in front of her while the shield is active * it can shrink its self for compact travel so Jenny can take it anywhere at any time. * it can grow when it's in "battle mode" * autopilot * and a few more things Probably the most important feature is that Jenny's hair bow acts as a homing device for the umbrella. Meaning the umbrella can be summoned at anytime no matter where Jenny is. (except maybe in another dimension.) Being directly attached to Jenny's head, the bow is able to transmit Jenny's thoughts to the umbrella, allowing her to simply think of what ability she wants to use instead using any manual controls. Because of this, Jenny can even control the umbrella from afar. Backstory Jenny is the middle child in a family of neglectful and selfish assholes. Jenny's parents were always neglecting her in favor of her older brother Denny and her younger sister Penny And her siblings also abused her skills, making her do their homework and tricking her into doing chores for them. Throughout all of this, Jenny had no real friends and spent most of her time in the garage inventing things that her siblings stole for their science projects. ' On the last day of 9th grade, Jenny won the high school science fair. After a brief celebration, all of her bullies over the last year of high school got together and gave her the worst bullying of her life. They verbally abused her about her many insecurities, gave her a black eye, broke her glasses and her arm, ripped up her clothes when she tried to get away, ripped out some of her hair ( which was short and brown at the time) and left her in a garbage can and laughed at her misery. ' Jenny woke up ( passing out from the painful beating) and dragged herself out of the trashcan. She walked home on wobbly legs. One eye swollen shut and the other blurred by her tears. On her way home, she saw a flyer for a Martial arts class being held this summer in the town's mall. She was fed up with her bullies. Maybe this could be her saving grace. The garage was left open for some reason. She went in and snuck into her room and shut the door. She made a makeshift cast for her arm with some cloth. She would have put ice on her eye. But that shit was downstairs and she exhausted. So she went to sleep.' ' The next day. Jenny woke up in half expected agonizing pain. ''' She got over it though. She took a shower and put on a hoodie to hide her to hide any evidence from last night. When she got downstairs, Her family was eating breakfast and talking about what they had planned for the summer. Jenny took her seat silently. Causing everyone else to go silent. Jenny was usually a morning person. So her just plopping down in her seat like that was... unfamiliar. Her dad breaks the silence and asks his middle child if she’s okay. Jenny says she's fine. The family shrugs their shoulders and go back to their conversations. And that was the teeny tiny last little straw that just...set her off. Jenny exploded on her parents and and told them about everything that happened last night. and also let them in on how horrible parents they were.